Magnus' Cookies
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: No era normal que sus galletas hubiésen desaparecido. Y algo le decía que Alec tenía algo que ver... Alec/Magnus. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lenix.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este One-Shot son míos, son de sus creadores. Solo hice esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, así que ya sabéis._

_**Dedicación:** Fic echo para Len. Ya sabes Len, lo hice lo mejor que pude, el próximo de Naru y Mai. ¡Felicidadees, raaawr you!_

_

* * *

_

**Magnus' Chips**

***~MagnusAlec~***

No entendía nada. Sabía que las galletas estaban en el bote que había sobre la encimera de la cocina, pero, por alguna extraña razón todavía desconocida por el brujo, no estaban en su lugar. Y recordaba haberlas dejado allí el día anterior, después de sacarlas de la bolsa en la que venían.

Frunció el ceño, intentando adivinar donde podían estar las santas galletas, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Decidió que lo más sensato era ponerse a buscar por la cocina, quizá era que simplemente las había dejado en algún otro sitio, aunque no lo recordase. Buscó dentro de los armarios, en todos los estantes, incluso buscó dentro de la nevera por si, en algún momento de despiste, las hubiera dejado allí. Pero no estaban. No había ni rastro de las galletas, era como si se hubiesen esfumado. O peor. Como si alguien se las hubiese comido.

Con la firme idea de encontrar al hereje que le había privado de su único y adorado vicio —aparte de Alec, su otro vicio, claro—, salió de la cocina con un rumbo fijo. El salón de la casa.

Magnus atravesó el largo pasillo que separaba la luminosa cocina del salón. Todo estaba en total y completo silencio, como si temiesen que de un momento a otro él se lanzara sobre alguien, con instintos asesinos, para encontrar sus adoradas galletas de chocolate y virutas de caramelo. En pocos minutos llegó al salón y allí se topó con un panorama que hubiera preferido no presenciar.

Jace y Clary tenían la luz apagada y la estancia estaba iluminada solamente por la luz que desprendía el televisor. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el sofá con la vista clavada en la pantalla y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de Clary. Magnus parpadeó, nunca había visto a la parejita tan acaramelada como en esos momentos. Y de verdad le hubiera gustado no molestarlos, de verdad, pero necesitaba encontrar sus galletas. Entró en la habitación encendiendo la luz a su tiempo y frunció el entrecejo.

Jace se levantó de golpe del sofá a la defensiva y con intenciones de asesinar a quien los hubiera molestado. Pero su gesto se suavizó al ver que era Magnus quien había encendido las luces.

— ¿Qué narices haces Magnus? —cuestionó el chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

Magnus puso los brazos en jarras.

—Mis galletas, ahora —exigió mientras los observaba de forma acusadora.

Jace parpadeó perplejo. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Clary junto las manos y empezó a retorcerlas. Magnus seguía con la posición de entre enojo y exigencia, que no abandonó hasta recibir la respuesta de Jace.

— ¿De qué galletas me estás hablando, Magnus? —inquirió el muchacho sin entender nada.

—Mis galletas de chocolate con chispas de caramelo. ¡Devolvédmelas, ahora! —acompañó la frase de una patada al suelo, haciendo presencia su enojo y frustración—. ¡Sabéis que son mi único vicio y vosotros os las habéis comido! ¡Herejes!

Jace sonrió irónico.

—Magnus no nos hemos comido tus galletas —empezó Jace con tono tranquilo.

—Es verdad, no me gustan tus galletas, Magnus.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces qué ha pasado con ellas? ¿Se han fugado? ¿Han huido por la ventana? —preguntó irónicamente el chico—. ¡_Necesito_ esas galletas!

—Magnus, relájate —sonrió Clary mientras se acercaba al muchacho y acariciaba de forma reconfortante su espala—. Ya verás como las galletas aparecen, no pueden haberse fugado.

Magnus suspiró abatido. Había perdido sus galletas, Jace y Clary no las habían visto ni se las habían comido. Volvió a suspirar.

Pero no iba a darse por vencido, esas galletas iban a aparecer, fuese como fuese. Salió de la habitación con al firme idea de ir a preguntarle a Isabelle si ella las había visto, dejando a Jace y a Clary con un interrogante pintado en el rostro, sin entender hacia donde se dirigía. Como si se tratara de robots coordinados se encogieron de hombros a la vez y se sentaron en el sofá, con la firme idea de seguir viendo la película... O no.

Magnus atravesó los pasillos como un cohete a propulsión. Había ido a la biblioteca, a la sala de armas, a la entrada, otra vez a la cocina por si sus galletas habían aparecido —y no lo habían hecho—, pero no había ni rastro de Isabelle por ningún lado. Finalmente había decidido dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha, arriesgándose a encontrarse alguna imagen que después no podría borrar de su mente, pero sus galletas merecían ese sacrificio. Aporreó la puerta con el puño cerrado y gritó:

— ¡Isabelle! ¡Abre la puerta!

Después de escuchar un par de ruidos dentro de la habitación la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Isabelle miedo somnolienta con los cabellos sueltos y alborotados y con su pijama de seda verde botella que combinaba con sus calcetines negros, Magnus tuvo que admitir que le quedaba muy bien. La muchacha parecía haber sido despertada de un profundo sueño.

— ¿Por qué narices me despiertas de golpe, Magnus? Y... —miró su reloj de muñeca, para después suspirar—. A la una de la madrugada.

—Mis galletas —dijo el chico con tono de exigencia.

— ¿Has venido a la una de la madrugada para buscar unas galletas? —preguntó Isabelle mientras se frutaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño en el proceso. No podía estar hablando en serio.

La muchacha fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Magnus se lo impidió.

—Mis galletas Isabelle, se que las tienes tú —la acusó mientras levantaba un dedo—. Y las quiero en este mismo instante.

La chica parpadeó sin llegar a entender como había llegado a la conclusión de que ella tenía unas galletas que, no solo las odiaba con toda su alma, sino que además llevaban demasiadas calorías como para comérselas a la una de la madrugada. ¡Este chico estaba loco! Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Magnus, yo no tengo tus galletas. Sabes que las odio y tienen demasiadas calorías como para comérmelas ahora —expuso la chica. Magnus suspiró abatido.

—Entonces, ¿dónde pueden estar? —preguntó con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

—Creo recordar que antes de cenar Alec estaba en la cocina, rebuscando en los armarios algo —comentó la chica en voz alta, pensativa—. Quizás él sepa algo.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó ilusionado el chico. Isabelle asintió—. Bien, entonces voy a ver si él las tiene.

—Bien —aceptó Isabelle mientras bostezaba y se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de que Magnus diera un par de pasos volvió a hablar—: Por cierto, la próxima vez, no me despiertes a la una de la mañana por tus galletas, o no voy a responder de mi misma.

Magnus sonrió como diciendo que había captado el mensaje. Después se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

El brujo salió dirección al único lugar donde no se le había ocurrido ir a buscar sus galletas: La habitación de Alec, su novio, su segundo vicio, o primero, según como se viese.

Atravesó el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio de Alec y se quedó un momento esperando en la puerta. Pillar a Alec con las manos en la masa y que encima él admitiera que era así era muy difícil, así que decidió llevárselo con calma. Llamó tres veces a la puerta y casi pudo imaginarse a Alec levantando la mirada para observar la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz de Alec al otro lado de la puerta.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente.

—Alec cariño, soy yo —respondió mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

Dentro de la habitación, Alec estaba sentado sobre la cama y con la mirada puesta en Magnus, quien entraba en ese momento por la puerta. Se quedó observándolo un momento mientras el brujo se acercaba al chico. Magnus acercó sus labios a los de Alec y le dio un suave beso.

—Anda, sabes a chocolate —sonrió el chico contra sus labios mientras se apartaba.

— ¿Si? —cuestionó Alec de manera inocente—. Debe de ser del tazón de cacao con leche que me he tomado después de cenar —se excusó.

Magnus sonrió. Sabía que eso no era así y no le hacía falta ver la bolsa de galletas que había debajo de la almohada de Alec, para darlo por seguro. Se echó la mano al pelo y lo aplastó.

—Me gusta el chocolate —sonrió el mago mientras le señalaba la camisa blanca a Alec— y parece que a tu camisa también.

La mirada de Alec descendió hasta posarse en la camisa blanca la cual tenía una mancha de color marrón, que sobresaltaba por encima del blanco de su camisa. La sonrisa de 'te he descubierto' que adornaba el rostro de Magnus era tan grande que Alec se echo un poco para atrás.

—Magnus…

—Alec… —repitió él.

— ¡Vale, vale, no me mires así!

—Dame mis galletas, Alec —le exigió el brujo mientras alargaba la mano para que Alec dejara sobre ella las galletas.

Alec se volteó para levantar la almohada de su cama y dejar al descubierto una bolsa de galletas que estaba completamente vacía.

—No te enfades conmigo, Magnus —le pidió el chico mientras le entregaba la bolsa de galletas vacía, Magnus lo miró con furia—. Es que como te gustan tanto quería regalarte una galleta gigante, pero… Digamos que no me salió muy bien y…

Alec dejó ver lo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Una galleta del tamaño del dedo meñique se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Magnus abrió la boca sorprendido, no sabía que le sorprendía más, que Alec hubiera querido hacerle galletas de chocolate o que la galleta, ¡con lo fácil que eran de hacer!, le hubiera quedado tan endemoniadamente pequeña. El chico parpadeó.

—A ver, recapitula Alec —le pidió el chico, pero él mismo se encargó de recapitular—. Cogiste mi bolsa de galletas para hacerme galletas de chocolate. Y no solo eso, ¡sino que te has comido la bolsa! —se exasperó.

—Si, pero eso fue para comparar el sabor de las galletas —se excusó el chico sonriente.

—No se si comerte a besos o matarte.

Pero por lo que se pudo apreciar, prefirió hacer lo primero.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Espero que os haya gustado, es el primer fic que escribo sobre ellos y es un regalín, así que lo escribí todavía con más cariño. Bueno neneta, espero que te haya gustado el resultado final y que hayas disfrutado con el regalo de cumple, y con todo lo que habíamos organizado, a estas horas ya habrá pasado así que.... ¡Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos más, Len!_

_**¿Algún Rwview? **^^_

_Domo arigato for reading_

_Kyde~*_


End file.
